User blog:Imouto-tan/Gremory
Gremory is the current #1 Celestial alive and is Bryiana Noelle's second oldest sister. She loves messing with Bianca Argento and gives her secret training lessons to her while they fight. She was also one of the members of the Destiny City's Secret Police Force Black Witches, despite her delicate face and flat chest, she is widely known as Gremory the Bloody Valkyrie, bringer of Death, who slaughters her enemies with her giant halberd with no mercy. Background Three years before the attack on Lynn and Sherria's village, Gremory ruled over her people, the Succubi Witches in the newly founded city northeast of the small village. When the Fire Moth King's army waged war on them with the objective of gaining slaves, the Succubi Witches fought savagely against their enemies, but, while they were able to kill many Fire Moth soldiers, their enemies ultimately won. As a last resort, Gremory offered herself to the Fire Moth King in exchange for the safety of her people. Unbeknownst to her, the Fire Moth King arranged his forces to wipe out the Succubi Witches anyway, enslaving those who surrendered and killing those who did not. Also, he arranged the information as to make the Succubi Witches believe Gremory sold them out to save herself. Due to this, her own people branded her a traitor and vowed to kill her in revenge. Gremory endured the Fire Moth King's abuse believing that her sacrifice allowed her people to be safe but ultimately became aware of the hatred the Succubi Witches bear towards her and the assassination attempts on her. Some time later she was freed from his oppression, but not before he forced himself on her one last time and forced her to drink his blood making her unkillable. She now travels the world (mainly Destiny City) in order to clear her name all while helping those in need. Appearance She appears to be a woman in her late twenties and looks younger than her actual age. Gremory is a woman of above average stature and has the appearance of a buxom woman. Described as a divine beauty, she has pale silky skin, hypnotic purple eyes, and mature facial features. She has lilac-colored hair that only goes down to her shoulders, accessorized with a black headband, allowing others full view of her face. She always wears a highly revealing top and purple denim shorts with thigh high white stockings; she usually has a War World General's jacket on her back. However, her breasts are fake and are referred to as misquote bites, similar to pre-pubescent girls. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads. She claims to not care too much about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the females. Despite this, however, she is jealous of Éclair for her large assets. Personality Gremory has a very sultry personality and is very open with her sexual fantasies, often to the discomfort of people around her. She has a complex about her petite figure (read: flat chest), which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads, which others mock her for doing. Just like all other Celestials (except for Mei-li and Yan Xianglian), she views humans as nothing more than playthings and punching bags. She sees them as endlessly greedy creatures who will do anything to benefit themselves. She is temperamental when challenged and does not hesitate to remind her challenger of his/her place, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly. She claims that her opponents should feel lucky, as she believes that her method of killing is better than the Fire Moth King's or Nyarlathotep's. She also becomes sexually aroused when people die near her, justing seeing someone die is like an aphrodisiac to her. She does have a soft spot for children and women, willing to protect them if they are in harm's way; only a few know her hidden heart of gold. Powers Destruction Magic- Gremory is able to use an unknown type of Arcane Uncategorized Magic, as the name implies, it allows her to utilize powerful and yet very dangerous unstable magical energies which can destroy entities, and other powers. Magical Telekinesis- Gremory possesses the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even when she is busy with focusing on something else, she uses a special program that telekinetically reflects most physical and projectile attacks. Offensively, Gremory has proven herself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving her hand in the direction she wants it to move, she blows the target away as if she were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. *Program: Sword Dance- Gremory can use her magic to set a telekinetic program on each of the five elemental swords that she carries around with her; the program allows her to give each sword a personality during a fight giving her intangible minions in combat with deadly elemental powers. Mind Reader Magic- A magical variation of the classical mainstream Psychic ability that allows one to converse mind-to-mind. In battle, it's possible for Gremory to read her opponent's mind, so she can predict their movements. Her skill in this area can also be used to allow others to telepathically contact each other with her as a liaison; and if necessary, Gremory can even conduct mass communication on a wide range of effect. Abilities Unkillability- Gremory attained complete and absolute immortality after the Fire Moth King forced himself onto her and made her drink his magical blood, doing this made her entire existence becoming utterly independent of even the concept of reality. As well as immunity to aging, she will remain alive even if torn to pieces, though if the pieces of her body are separated by long distances, she can be effectively neutralized. *High-speed regeneration: Gremory's body regenerates any wound it receives. Even if her body is torn apart the body parts will heal if they are stuck together. It is a blessing and a curse at the same time. Bianca notes that an Undying can be imprisoned or even de-facto eliminated by breaking them into small enough pieces, separating them, and burying them. Combat Prowess: Gremory may have been spoiled by the life of royalty before becoming a slave, but she nevertheless Gremory is very skilled at using her halberd, shredding large enemy forces and even throwing it very accurately at far off targets. She is capable enough in hand-to-hand combat to go into battle without the halberd, Gremory is capable of going against a number of Foo Fighter soldiers and a Demonbane user, armed with miniguns, and emerge victoriously. Superhuman strength: Gremory has superhuman strength and is able to wield her halberd with relative ease. Her halberd is so heavy that most ordinary people might injure themselves just trying to lift it. Immense speed: Gremory is able to dash around the battlefield at incredible speed, and outrun a speeding vehicle. Sexual Cautiousness: Despite being the Fire Moth King's most used sex slave, never has she ever gotten pregnant despite Fire Moth King not caring if he did indeed get her to bare his child. Weaknesses Trivia *Blood Drive: Red Fang grants its user the abilities similar to those of vampires. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet